Spider-Bat
Spider-Bat ist ein US-amerikanischer Horrorfilm aus dem Jahre 2002. Handlung Lukas und Ellie sind ein Junges Paar, als Ellie mit Lukas zu ihren Eltern fahren will funktoniert das Auto nicht mehr als sie mitten im Wald sind. Da kommt eine Alte Frau und fragt das Paar ob sie in ihre Hütte kommen wollen weil es regnet. Das Junge Paar kommt mit in die Hütte. Als sie in der Hütte sind Verwandelt sich die Frau in eine riesige Sprechende Fledermaus und schießt aus ihren Flügeln Spinnen Netze. Das Junge Paar schreit vor furcht und will fliehen jedoch wikelt das Monster das Paar in Spinnen Weben ein. 5 Jahre später, im Jahre 2002 lebt ein Junges Paar in einem kleinen Haus im Wald, der Mann will die Frau mal zu einem Spaziergang im Wald überreden, nach einem kleinen Zweifeln willigt die Frau ein und der Mann will ihr gerade im Wald einen Heiratsantrag machen: Der Mann heißt Eric und die Frau Jennifer. als das Monster die beiden überracht und tötet. Jetzt sind Eric und Jennifer Geister im Himmel und betten Gott Rache an dem Monster zu nehmen. Gott schickt die beiden wieder Zurück auf die Erde, als riesen Schlangen damit sie die Kraft haben das Monster zu töten. Die Riesen Schlangen werden erstmal nach New York geschickt wo sie alles verwüsten und ganze Häuser zerstören. Aber sie gehen in den Wald, werden aber von CIA Agenten gejagdt. Im Hubschrauber schießt ein CIA Agent auf Eric und verwundet ihn so das Eric zu Boden fählt. Jennifer will sich rächen und rammt mit ihrem Kopf den Hubschrauber in dem sich der Agent befindet. Damit ist dieser und der Pilot tod. Plötzlich bewegt sich Eric wieder und sieth das Monster und schreit: Rache. In Spinnen Netzen nimmt das Monster die beiden gefangen und schläudert sie durch den ganzen Wald und wieder Zurück. Plötzlich fahlen die beiden zu Boden und Eric befreit sich aus der Schlagen Haut, Jennifer tut das auch. Eric hat plötzlich ein riesen Lasser Gewehr womit er das Monster tod schießt. Plötzlich sieth Eric Lukas der unter dem Toten Monster liegt und sagt: Jetzt bist du das Monster. Eric mutiert zum Monster, da immer der der das Monster tötet zum Monster wird. Jennifer schreit: Nein Eric, das bist nicht du. Das Monster tötet Jennifer und der Rest des Filmes beschäftigt sich damit wie das Monster New York verwüstet und anschließend von Agent Phillip erschoßen wird. Agent Phillip erschießt sich kurz bevor er ganz Mutiert ist und macht damit dem Fluch des Monsters ein Ende. Anschließend sieth man wie ein Chor die Spider Man Melodie singt nur anstatt Spider Man, Spider Bat. Cast Kritiken Der Film agibt keinen Sinn. Wer hat mich überredet diesen Schrott zu gucken. Bum Bum, ballah ballah, das ist der einzige Dialog dieses Filmes Der beste Schauspieler in dem Film war der Putzmann, der mal durchs Bild lief. Horrorfilm, nein wohl eher Trash Film. Ne Millionen wurde dafür ausgegeben ? Na ja, sagen wirs mal so, nen Oscar Film ist das gerade nicht Der Film wird auf gar keinen Fall wie alle sagen die Goldene Himbeere bekommen, nein dafür ist er viel zu schlecht. Spider-Bat, Spider-Bat that's what only a Spider-Bat can :,D